


The Bandon

by evership



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Gang!AU, M/M, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gang!AU Akashi wants Kagami to join his gang; he believes that Kagami might be they key to get Aomine to join. Turns out that it'll be very hard to tame these two beast. Luckily, Akashi has Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tigers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke

The Bandon

Chapter 1

The Bandon-district is a part of Tokyo that not even the law can touch. Policemen stay away from this place and lawyers are murdered out in the open. The government gave up long ago about trying to clean up the streets from criminals and gang violence. It’s not a safe place to be, but at the same time it’s the _freest_ place in the world, which some people find ironic. There are no longer any laws governing the street of Bandon; gangs make up their own rules in their own territories and work as both judge and executor.

The last time the government had tried to cleanse the district from filth they had lost over 200 police officers to the violence. It had been a bloodbath that lasted a little over 30 hours. Bodies had littered the street and blood had colored the asphalt a rusty blackish red.

It wasn’t the brutal murders of the policemen that shook the public the most; it was the disappearance of the _bodies_. When medical staff finally got permission to move in and recover the bodies … none could be found. 200 men and women had disappeared in the course of 24 hours. Only the blood showed that they had been there. It was as if Bandon itself had swallowed them whole.

Bandon was that part of Tokyo that not even the government dared trespass. It was a place for murderers, criminals, gangs and the lawless.

There were no rules … and there were no prisons.

Only Bandon.

*

Kuroko cursed the cold weather and pulled his jacket tighter. It didn’t really help, but there wasn’t much he could do about the chilly night-air. His hands felt as if they were two blocks of ice and he couldn’t feel his toes anymore. He tried to find a more comfortable position in the old abandoned car he was sitting in. All the windows were broken and the seats had been ripped out. All that was left was a shell. Stake-outs were usually the type of work he avoided, but this time he hadn’t been able to resist.

_Akashi handed him a photo of a young man._

_“I want you to find him and I want you to capture him._ Alive. _” The leader said. The photo was slightly blurry and damaged from water, but Kuroko recognized that face._

_“You know him?” Akashi asked. Kuroko shrugged._

_“I know his face. I have seen him in the outer parts of Bandon … In the unclaimed territories. I don’t know much about him; he might belong to a gang, but he might also be a stray. Are you willing to risk that? We do not have that many members and a gang war would be fatal to us.” Kuroko handed the photo back, Akashi held up a hand._

_“Keep it.” He said. “I’ve thought of the possibilities of him belonging to any of our rival gangs, but he’s been moving around too much. He never stays long in any place and if he was a member of a gang we’d certainly know it by now.”_

_“How can you be so sure?” Kuroko wondered. The leader leaned back in his make-shift chair and stared up at the high ceiling._

_“He’s … wild. Like an untamed tiger. And he’s strong, too. Someone strong like that wouldn’t be kept hidden; he’d be put on display for everyone to see.”_

_“ … Stronger than you?”_

_“Don’t be silly, Tetsuya.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be. I’d force him to submit to me and_ make _him–“ Akashi stopped and seemed to realize something. “… No._ I _would earn his loyalty. I’d make him submit, but earn his loyalty.”_

_“Is that possible? Didn’t you try something like that with–“_

_“Aomine? Yes. He was … too defiant, and we didn’t have anything to offer him. I had no choice but to let him go back then.”_

_“You’ve not given up.” The blue-haired man sounded a bit disappointed. Going after Aomine was unrealistic; that man refused to be broken. Even Midorima’s torture had been ineffective._

_“No, I refuse to give up on that bastard. He’s like a hurricane when it comes to fighting and he would be a valuable addition to our family. Having him here could mean the difference between losing parts of our territory to rival gangs, or gaining another ten blocks. He’s feared on the streets, you know.”_

_“I do know. That’s why he’s so hard to tame.” Kuroko glanced at the red-head on the photo. He chuckled. “You’d be able to sic Aomine on anyone you hated. And with this tiger of yours you’d have an unstoppable pair of fighters at your disposal. You’d be even more feared than what you are now.”_

_“I’m afraid my ruthlessness has dimmed a bit. Mittens are having kittens next week.”_

_“I still can’t believe you named her Mittens.” Kuroko said. The mentioned cat had taken up residence in Akashi’s bed for the last month. The leader gave a rare smile._

_“I have a fondness for cats. Even the big ones.” He gave the photo a contemplating look._

_“Does this tiger have a name?”_

_“Kagami Taiga. A fitting name, don’t you think?”_

_“Very. How will I be able to apprehend him? I’m quite short.” Akashi rose and beckoned Kuroko to follow. The blue-haired man sighed in disbelief when he realized that Akashi was leading them to the gun room._

_“Do you want me to injure him? With Midorima away it’ll be hard to take care of the wound.”_

_“Not injure; sedate.” He pulled out an old-looking hunting rifle and handed it to Kuroko. “It’s a gun used to sedate animals in the wild. There are darts to this gun, courtesy of Shintarou, and I believe it’s the most humane way of capturing him.”_

_Kuroko was impressed, yet amused. This Kagami really was a wild tiger in Akashi’s eyes. He tested the gun, felt its heaviness, if it jammed easily and if it was easy to handle. He aimed at Akashi’s head and looked through the scope._

_“I could work with this,” He said. “But how will I find our prey?”_

_“I’m afraid you’ll have to do a bit of field-work.” Akashi led them back to the main room. Kuroko slung the rifle over his shoulder and followed._

_“It’s all right. This sounds interesting. When do you want me to leave?”_

_“As soon as possible. I don’t know for how long Kagami will stay in that outer territory, so it’d be best if you could leave within the hour. Dress warmly.”_

_“Of course.”_

Something rattled and Kuroko took aim with his gun. It was dark, but the moon gave him enough light. He saw a shadow moving cautiously just a few hundred meters away from him. He grinned when the person moved _down_ the street – towards him – but cursed softly when the figure turned out to be wearing a hood. Their head was covered and Kuroko had no idea if this was Kagami or not.

A strong gust of wind had his teeth chattering and he forced himself to keep aiming. He couldn’t believe his luck when the hood of the person got blown off. A mop of red wild hair came into view.

It was Kagami.

If Kuroko screwed up now he’d shoot himself in the leg as punishment.

The man was walking slowly, stopping now and then too look around. It was amusing to see. Kagami  really _was_ just like an animal. Kuroko breathed in, and out. In … and out. He pressed the trigger.

It jammed. It fucking _jammed_.

He looked up and cursed. Kagami was looking _right at him_. Half a second passed before the man bolted.

Kuroko swore loudly and took off after him.

The man was _fast_. Kurogo’d give him that. He darted through alleys and climbed fences with ease. Kuroko was actually kind of impressed. He would certainly _enjoy_ taming this beast.

The blue-haired man didn’t know for how long they’d been running; it was getting hard to breath and his legs felt as if they were on fire. Kagami kept ducking and disappearing, but Kuroko wouldn’t be on this mission if Akashi didn’t believe in him. He forced his body to keep moving no matter what.

Luck really was on his side when Kagami turned left and ran into an alleyway that Kuroko _knew_ was a dead-end. He followed and made to ready his gun, only to see the fleeing bastard taking five steps at a time up an old fire ladder.

If he lost Kagami now he’d _really_ be screwed. This was his last chance.

He took aim and fired.

The dart hit its target and Kuroko allowed himself a cry of victory. It was short-lived, however, when the tiger decided to use the last of his strength to dive into a broken window.  

Kuroko clenched his fist.

“It’s all right.” He mumbled under his breath. “It’s okay; he won’t be able to run anymore. Just call Akashi and tell him it’s done.” He was about to pull out his cellphone when he saw another shadowy figure on the ladder. He froze.

The figure must’ve come from the roof. There’s no way someone had been able to pass Kuroko unnoticed. The blue-haired man pressed himself to the wall and prayed that he wouldn’t be discovered.

The unknown person silently climbed down the steps before stopping at the window Kagami had disappeared into.

Kuroko shook his head slowly. _No, no, no!_ He’d be damned if some random stranger killed his prey! Shit, he needed to get up there!

He had two more darts; one was an extra for Kagami, in case the sedative was too weak, the other dart had been an extra – if he’d missed his target the first time.

… He could always shoot the other person and slit their throat while they were sleeping, right? He didn’t have time to make up his mind when the figure climbed through the window.

Kuroko slung the rifle on his back and hurried up the ladder. He took three steps at a time, which was a real feat for him, before throwing himself head first into the unknown that was the other side of the window.   

He rolled on the floor before coming up and aiming with his rifle.

He couldn’t see anything at first. It was dusty and clouds hid the moon. Something glinted and Kuroko took aim.

“Show yourself!” He growled. He probably didn’t look _that_ threatening, but he didn’t exactly have much to work with.

He could hear the other person move about. The blue-haired man clicked off the safety and hoped that the figure didn’t know it was only a gun for sedating animals. Seconds passed and Kuroko tried to look for Kagami. It was too dark. He couldn’t see anything. He had a flashlight on his cellphone, but he didn’t dare focus his attention on anything other but the stranger.

The moonlight slowly returned and Kuroko got a good look at the other person’s face.

Kuroko gasped softly and widened his eyes. His hands on the rifle faltered and he froze on the spot. Fear gripped him and he wanted nothing more than to run back home and tell Akashi that he’d lost Kagami. Kuroko managed to take a step back when the person moved closer. He swallowed nervously.

Aomine Daiki leered before him.

“What do we have here?” He murmured. “A stray cat? A lost mouse?” He moved closer and closer. Kuroko tried to get himself to move, to shoot, to do _anything_ , but his body was almost completely paralyzed with fear.

“Or maybe …” Aomine continued. “A hunting dog on the prowl?”

A groan had them both turning their heads. Kuroko’s breath hitched. Kagami had propped himself up against the wall and was clutching his leg. He looked really out of it and Kuroko prayed that Aomine wouldn’t kill him.

Aomine moved to get closer to the other man, and Kuroko, with renewed hope that he’d be able to bring Kagami back, saw his chance. He aimed for Aomines shoulder and pulled the trigger.

The dart hit its target for the second time that night.

Kuroko silently thanked his lucky star for _reflexes_ when Aomine turned around with a roar and lunged for him. Kuroko stepped aside and watched Aoimne crash into the opposite wall. He broke through the rotten wood and didn’t get up. Kuroko trained the gun on him for another minute before deeming it safe to focus on Kagami.

Kuroko pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight. Kagami looked a bit on the thin side, but other than that he seemed to be fine. Kuroko removed the last dart, placed the rifle on the floor, sat himself down and manhandled the red-head until he was on his stomach.

Kagami moaned and tried to get up, but Kuroko awkwardly placed a foot on the tiger’s neck to keep him down while simultaneously trying to pull down the red-heads pants. Kagami clawed weakly at the floor.

“It’s all right,” Kuroko soothed and patted Kagami’s now exposed behind. “The ass is the perfect place for an injection. It won’t hurt as much.” Kuroko smiled faintly and inserted the needle in the soft flesh. Kagami whimpered before slowly falling into a deep slumber.

Kuroko pulled out the needle and pulled up the pants. Kagami would hopefully be out for at _least_ three hours. Kuroko sat back and let himself relax a bit. A month’s work had _finally_ been paid off. He ruffled Kagami’s hair with one hand and called Akashi with the other.

“Is it done?” Akashi asked him before Kuroko could say anything else.

“Yes,” He answered. “It’s done. He’s sedated and sleeping peacefully. I’ll tell you all about it when we’re home. Right now I just wanna take a shower and sleep for a week!”

Akashi smiled on the other side of the line. Kuroko must be really tired if he talked like that. “I’ll track your phone. Keep an eye on him.”

“We’re on the eleventh floor, by the fire ladder.”

“I’ll send Atsushi and Ryouta to pick you up.” Akashi hung up and Kuroko looked down on Kagami’s sleeping face.

“I hope you’re worth all the trouble, tiger. I think you’re the key to getting Aomine on our side …” Hopefully he hadn’t pissed off Aomine _too_ much with that dart. He looked to the hole in the wall and could see the man’s legs sticking out.

“I just wonder _how_ you’ll convince Aomine to join us … “   


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine doesn't get it and Kagami finds himself captured.

It had been over an hour since he’d called the leader. _Shouldn’t Kise and Murasakibara be here by now?_

Kuroko frowned and got up from the floor. He peered at the sleeping figure of Aomine before walking over to the window.

The alley down below was quiet.

“I hope they arrive before Aomine wakes up.” He whispered to himself. He wouldn’t stand a chance if the blue-haired man decided to wake up and take revenge. Kuroko walked back and sat down again. He treaded his fingers through the red-head’s hair and scratched absentmindedly at his scalp; it was weirdly soothing. He tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. If the others hadn’t shown up within another 20 minutes then Kuroko would try and drag the body himself.  It would be impossible and it would look ridiculous, but he would try anyway.

Kagami peacefully slept on, oblivious to his new life that waited for him.

*  
Aomine slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness.

He groaned.

His limbs felt heavy and he was disoriented. What the hell had he done last night? Had he eaten something that he shouldn’t have? He tried to sit up, but stopped when he felt his stomach protest. Shit, he felt sick and his head throbbed.

Memories flooded his brain when an uncomfortable pain shot up from his shoulder.

_That’s right_ … He’d been following that red-haired bastard when one of Akashi’s little pets had shot him.

It was dusty where he lay and pieces of wall littered his clothing. It smelled weirdly, too. He grimaced and forced his body to move despite the queasiness and the pain.

*  
Kuroko’s breath hitched when he saw the legs of Aomine move.

_Shit!_ He looked around trying to find something he could use–

Could use to do what with, exactly? Bash his head in? Hadn’t he done enough damage by shooting the other man? The whole point of capturing Kagami was so they could use him to get to Aomine. If Kuroko kept messing up then they’d never get the blue-haired man on their side.  

Voices down below had him almost shout with joy. He hurried to the window and leaned out. He saw the golden head of Kise and the tall form of Murasakibara.

“Up here!” He called and waved his arms. “But you have to hurry! Aomine is waking up!”

*

Aomine gave up after a couple of minutes. His body had given him the finger and promptly shut down without further notice. It must’ve been some weird, powerful mixture he’d been injected with and he found that the only thing he could really do was seethe with anger which, frankly, he found quite useless.

He heard voices and shuffling behind him. That was definitely Kise … and that purple-haired guy, Makisabinara? Mukarukidara? He couldn’t remember.

There was some arguing in hushed mumbles that he couldn’t make out and he wondered idly if they were going to bring him back to Akashi again.

He hoped not. It had been _such_ a drag last time. Kuroko said something and he could make out his name. _Here we go_ … He thought and waited for them to pull him out.

He furrowed his eyebrows when they instead just up and left.

_What the hell?_ Wasn’t he good enough anymore? Akashi had been after him for _months!_  They had had the perfect opportunity to capture him, but instead they choose to leave him like some – some used condom? In a _wall,_ nonetheless? Okay, the wall-part wasn’t _their_ fault, but what did that red-head have that _he_ didn’t have? No one had ever beaten him in a fight and he highly doubted that scrawny bastard was stronger than him.

Fuck, he was angry now.

*

 Kuroko had never seen Akashi anxious before. Perplexed, yes. Shocked? Absolutely. But _anxious?_ _Never._ It was a bit unsettling, yet amusing at the same time.  

“Where is he? Is he hurt?”

“Midorima is checking him for old injuries on the second floor. Kise accidentally slammed his head into a wall when we left, but other than that I don’t think he’s hurt. At least, not that _I_ know of. He was clutching his leg when I found him, but that was probably because of the dart.”

Akashi nodded while Kuroko spoke.

“Did you have any problems?” He asked.

Kuroko hesitated.

“I …” He began.

“Yes?”

“I met Aomine … And I might’ve done something I shouldn’t have.”

“Should I be worried?”

“I shot him up close with a dart. He came from nowhere and I was afraid that he’d kill Kagami. I weighed my options–“ Which wasn’t _exactly_ true. “–and decided to shoot him. Both to save myself _and_ your tiger.”  

“And what happened to Aomine?” Akashi questioned after a few seconds of silence.

“He crashed into a wall and we left him there. He moved his legs around when we left, so I think he was all right. I don’t think we had been able to carry him back with us even if we wanted to.”

“Understandable. Go wash up; we’ll greet our captive tomorrow.” Akashi dismissed him and Kuroko walked down to the 7th floor where he had his room.

He showered, ate and wondered how the red-head would react once he awoke and realized what had happened.

“He’ll be angry, no doubt.” He said out loud. “He’s probably someone that needs their freedom … Too bad.” A chuckle escaped him.

It would be fun. He had already thought about how to approach the man and whether or not to use kindness or force. Akashi wanted to earn the man’s loyalty and trust, but Kuroko only cared about obedience.  That reminded him to ask Akashi just what Kagami could do to convince Aomine to join them. He still didn’t know what the leader had in mind.

He turned and twisted in the sheets. It felt weird sleeping in a real bed after having spent so many nights sleeping in old cars and other uncomfortable places. It was almost ironic; he finally was back in his own bed but now had trouble sleeping.

*

Kagami woke with a start and sat up. He looked frantically around and came to the conclusion that this place most _definitely_ wasn’t his current safe-house. He was on a hard bed in a large room filled with all kinds of medical equipment.  

He swallowed and absentmindedly trailed a hand up his back to make sure that he still had both kidneys.

The walls were lined with tables and shelves and he could make out several liquid-filled jars on one wall. He noticed that the walls also seemed to be splattered with a brown substance that reminded him of …

Okay, _fuck_ , he needed to get the _hell_ away from this place. Like, _now._

He tore off the thin sheet covering him and made to bolt, but saw to his horror that he was naked underneath.

_Shit. Now what?_ He looked around for his clothes but couldn’t find them. He bent down and looked under the bed, but could only see more of the dried blood. This was so not his day. The red-head took a look at the cover and decided to wrap it around his waist. It was better than running around naked in an unknown place.

He threw his legs over the edge, stood and secured the fabric before hurrying towards the only door in the room.

He realized too late that one of his feet was shackled and promptly fell to the floor when the chain was pulled taut. He swore loudly and tried to pry the restricting object off, but his foot was too big and the manacle too strong. He cursed again and yanked at the chain until his hands hurt.

He was trapped.

Who the hell had he pissed off to get himself in this situation? Couldn’t the world be fair to him at least _once_ in a while? That wasn’t too much to ask for, was it?

“This isn’t happening.” He whispered. “I’m sleeping. This is a nightmare and I’m _not_ about to be harvested for my body parts.”

He heard voices drawing nearer and he scrambled for the bed. Moments later the large door opened and three men stepped inside. Two of the men – a red-head and a guy with green hair – were talking animatedly and waving their hands around. The third man, a short boy with icy-blue hair, locked eyes with him and said:

“Akashi-san, your tiger is awake.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets Akashi and Kuroko.

 

_“Akashi-san, you’ve yet to tell me just_ how _you’re hoping to use Kagami. You want to use him to get to Aomine, but I fail to see how forcing Kagami to submit to us will make him trust us.” Kuroko said and took another bite of his toast. Akashi was seated on the other side of the table with a cup of tea between his hands. It was early and the blue-haired man had hoped to talk with the leader before checking in on the tiger._

_“Aomine is … bored with life, in a way,” The red-head began. “He needs a challenge that he can’t overcome no matter how much he tries. I believe Kagami could be that challenge once I’ve earned his trust.”_

_“Okay ...” Kuroko nodded slowly and bit off another piece of toast. “But that doesn’t really explain anything. You want Kagami to beat Aomine in a … fight? Is that it? Kagami might become a strong fighter with a bit of food and training, but I doubt he’ll be able to take on Aomine.”_

_“He doesn’t have to win right away. Just … get on his nerves a bit.”_

_“_ Get on his nerves? _You’ll have to excuse me, Akashi-san, but your plan sounds a bit ...”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Stupid, and farfetched, to put it frankly. You won’t be able to_ earn _his loyalty, not after having him captured like that. Kagami needs to be trained.”_

_“Are you forgetting Ryouta? We took_ him _in from the streets, gave him clothes and food and now he’s one of our most loyal members. Why do you think doing the same with Kagami_ won’t _work?”_

_“Because Kise_ wanted _to join us! He was starving behind a dumpster and wouldn’t have survived another night on the streets of Bandon. We did_ not _capture him. It was a mutual understanding; we fed him and in return he would join our family and work for you. Kagami will escape the moment we take our eyes off him. Hell, he’d probably slit our throats if we gave him the chance.” Kuroko realized that he was getting a bit too worked up over this, but he couldn’t stop talking. “It’s already too late now. You insisted on capturing him like an animal, so we’ll continue to treat him like an animal. I’ll train him and make him obey us. I’ll keep him on a short leash and I’ll lock him up when he’s not needed. But earning his trust is out of the question. He might eventually accept his fate down the road, but don’t delude yourself into thinking that he’ll join us after sleeping in a warm bed and eating a bit of food.”_

_“… My, my, Tetsuya; had you been anyone else I’d cut off one of your fingers for using that tone with me.” Akashi had a lazy smile and he sounded amused. He poured another cup of tea and leaned back in the chair. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you’d gotten yourself quite_ attached to this man. _” Kuroko widened his eyes a fraction and felt his cheeks heating._

_“I – I just–“ The leader held up a hand._

_“I trust your judgment. I’ll give you free hands to do whatever it takes to have Kagami obey us. You’ll be the … tiger tamer, so to speak. Once he’s ready I’ll have him fight Aomine in hope of getting that blue-haired idiot to realize that he’s not invincible.”_

_“You want to take him down a few notches?”_

_“He’ll want to be the best. If we can make Kagami win, or at least have him make a good enough impression, then Aomine would want to fight him again – just to make sure that he’s still unbeatable. And maybe …”_

_“Maybe he’ll want to stay if Kagami stays with us?”_

_“He has a thing for red-heads, you know.”_

_“…You’re hoping they’ll find each other? Through their fighting?” Kuroko wanted to roll his eyes; Akashi’s plan sounded more ridiculous by the minute. “… And if they hook up Aomine will have no choice but to join, because we won’t let go of Kagami. No disrespect, Akashi-san, but were you perhaps influenced by alcohol when you came up with this idea? What would keep them from just running away?”_

_“Ah, that’s where you come in.” The red-head sounded way too pleased with himself, but he didn’t care to elaborate. Kuroko frowned._

_“And?” He asked, impatient evident in his voice. The other man shrugged and kept smiling._

_“And that’s all. It’s up to you to make sure that he doesn’t leave.” With that the leader rose and Kuroko was dismissed._

*

Akashi fell silent and looked at the beautiful creature before him. His fiery red hair was a bit mussed and his guarded red eyes were blazing with anger.

It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Kagami Taiga.” He said and made sure to put in as much authority in his tone as he could. The man on the bed visibly tensed and zeroed in in him. Akashi moved closer and the man pressed himself to the wall behind him.

“How do you know my name?” The tiger bit out and, to Akashi’s delight and amusement, lifted his upper lip in a silent snarl. A wild man with a wild heart that soon would find himself trapped in a cage. The leader would enjoy having this beast tamed.

“That’s not important,” Akashi said dismissively and took another step closer. Shintarou shot out a hand and grabbed his shoulder.

“Don’t get too close, Akashi. Not until you can trust him not to attack.” 

  
Kagami gave a disgruntled smile. Had the red-head taken another step he’d been able to kick him in the head with the leg that wasn’t shackled. He could take on the shorter male with ease, he estimated, but the guy with glasses could probably give him some trouble.

“Akashi, eh?” He began instead, choosing to use a different approach. “Are you supposed to be someone important? I’ve never even _heard_ of you, and that’s saying something, cause I’ve been moving all over Bandon the last couple of months!” He was deliberately trying to rile up the other man in hope of making him angry enough to step closer. A powerful kick to the temple and the man would drop to the floor like a sack of flour. The green-haired guy  …  A well-aimed fist at his glasses would probably do the trick. If he was lucky he’d break the glass and take an eye out in the process. He’d probably injure his knuckles, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

_… Wait, hadn’t there been a third guy?_

A cabinet closed somewhere in the large room and Kagami whipped his head around trying to locate the sound.

Shit, he had _completely_ forgotten about that blue-haired boy. No worries, he thought, he’d just have to take down the green guy first. The red-head, which he assumed was the leader, looked fairly weak and the blue-haired boy would go down with a punch, easily.  

  
Kuroko shook his head when he heard the tiger trying to _bicker_ his way out of his situation. How pathetic could one person be? Akashi wouldn’t fall for something so simpleminded and stupid like that. It was laughable, really.

He opened the door to a large wooden cabinet and peered at the various things that lay inside.

Chains, collars, whips, rope, needles, tubes, muzzles, bowls and other stuff that made him all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

He traced a finger lovingly up and down the handle of a whip before moving on to caressing a thick black shock-collar.

Kuroko knew from an early age that he liked inflicting pain on other people. He liked making people _submit_ to him against their will and he wanted to hear them cry out for mercy. Hearing Aomine grunt in pain when Midorima had tried breaking his spirit had left him quivering in pleasure that had lasted for _days._

He picked out a semi-long well-used whip; nothing too fancy, but it had a painful lash that had left many trembling in agony. He considered using the cat, but it was too short for what he had in mind.

Kuroko closed the door loudly, slung the whip over a shoulder and made his way back to the others.

  
Akashi was about to voice his approval over the chosen whip when his phone rang. Kise’s number flashed on the screen and the leader furrowed his brow.

“Yes?” He answered and waited for a reply.

At first he couldn’t hear anything, only a soft static white noise. Almost a full minute passed by and he was about to hang up when the sound of harsh breathing reached his ear. Uneasiness gripped him and he pressed the phone closer. “Ryouta, are you there?” He said a bit more forcefully.

_“… It’s … Fuck … That bitch, Momoi … At the – “_ Kise coughed on the other side. _“– shit, at the fucking train station ...”_

“What’s happened, Ryouta, are you injured?” There was a wheezy laugh before the owner of the voice continued.

_“You could say that … She had one of her little lapdogs trespass and– fuck, just get here! I think Murasakibaracchi might be – might be shot in the chest …”_

Akashi snapped his fingers in the air and motioned for Shintarou to follow him. Before they left he called:

“Tetsuya, start your training. I have to get Ryouta and Atsushi; Momoi has trespassed again. I’ll check in later.”

The two men disappeared out the door and Kuroko turned to his prey. Kagami swallowed nervously and glanced apprehensively at the whip. Kuroko cracked it in the air and the tiger flinched.

“Let’s start your training.” He grinned sardonically.

Kagami wondered what the fuck life had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter will be a bit more action-packed. Kuroko'll discipline Kagami and Aomine will make an apperance^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has a whip ~

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stale ware-house air filling his lungs and expanding his chest. This was a moment he’d been waiting for – dreaming of – and he was going to _savour it_. Akashi hadn’t let him work on Aomine, or anyone else for that matter, and it was aggravating to watch from the outside whenever something fun happened on the _inside_.

 Well, he couldn’t _really_ complain; not many people knew of his sadistic tendencies and he would rather keep it that way. Keeping secrets came with a price and Kuroko was willing to pay it – even if it meant that his needs wouldn’t be satisfied that often. He _did_ venture into the inner parts of Bandon sometimes to find a willing body he could torture, and have his wicked way with, but most people broke too quickly and wanted him to stop before the real fun began.

What the blue-haired man wanted was _almost_ total submission. Where was the fun in having a person doing _everything_ you wanted without question? A bit of defiance wouldn’t hurt, but the most delicious type of submission, Kuroko thought, was the reluctant one – the one where the person was completely unwilling and forced to do whatever their trainer said.

He still hadn’t decided what he wanted from Kagami. Their leader wanted a strong body that could take on Aomine in a fight … He certainly could do the strong part with training and work-out, but the question remained whether or not he wanted the tiger broken.

No … Akashi would need two strong fighters by his side if he wanted to claim more territories, and a hesitant Kagami wouldn’t do. He needed the red-head to be bloodthirsty, to be ready to jump into a fight at any time and _willingly_ do it for Kuroko and Akashi.

He wanted them _both_ to spread fear on the streets of Bandon.

_Akashi has two ferocious beasts by his side and they’ll attack anything he points at!_

_I saw them yesterday; Akashi has to keep them on a chain!_

_They’d go on a killing spree if they got loose..!_

He wanted Kagami a bit crazy. He wanted him on a leash. He wanted to _tame_ him. He wanted … He wanted Kagami and Aomine to only listen to _him._

Kuroko wanted to be the only person, beside Akashi, that could _control_ them.

A tingling sensation in his lower abdomen had him returning to reality. He wasn’t that surprised that he’d gotten hard while thinking of those things.

Kuroko adjusted his pants and locked eyes with the man still chained to the old hospital bed.

Kagami was watching him with a mixture of horror, disgust and fascination. It made a small smile tug at the shorter man’s lips and he raised the black whip in the air.

*

Aomine, bleary-eyed and newly woken, sat up and squinted at the harsh sunlight. It was still cold outside, but the small greenhouse was – until winter arrived – the perfect place to heat up a cold body. The glass was amazingly not broken and the floor was fairly clean, considering.

The house was located on top of a tall building on the outskirts of Bandon. He didn’t have a place of his own, not when there were so many empty apartments everywhere he could crash at, but he always returned to the greenhouse whenever he wanted to relax for a bit. People usually didn’t bother him – he had a reputation on the streets – but it was still nice to just escape for a while.

… Fucking _Akashi_ and his little blue lap-dog. Who the hell had that red-head been? Why were they after him?  

Why would they fucking _leave_ him? His dignity was wounded and he wanted to know _why._

Shit, he wanted to hurt that red-haired bastard. _Badly._

An image flickered through his mind. That body lying on the floor next to him, covered in blood and bruises with his clothes hanging off his frame in ripped pieces.

Aomine closed his eyes and let a hand rub over his crotch. A shiver ran up and down his spine and he shivered despite the warm air. He could see himself fucking the guy doggy-style on the floor; no preparation and no lube except spit – it’d be raw and excruciating for the guy, but Aomine would only care about putting the guy in his place.

… Which was _underneath_ Aomine, with the blue-haired man’s dick up his ass.

He moaned and jerked his hips. Red would cry out and beg him to stop, would beg for release. He wouldn’t grant any wishes though; it’d be selfish and he’d pour his seed inside that tight asshole and it would feel fucking amazing.

He rubbed harder and forgot that it’d be way more pleasurable if he’d just pull out his hardened flesh. His breath came out in quick gasps and he arched his back on the concrete.

He pictured Red with his ass in the air, white cum running down his legs mixed with the blood from his wounds. Aomine would shove two fingers inside and twist them until the guy was nothing more than a moaning mess of need and painful pleasure.

“F–fuck..!” Maybe he’d go a second round, just mount the guy again and fuck him so raw that he wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. His rubbing turned desperate and he came with a muffled cry.

Aomine panted for air and slowly collected his thoughts. It was infuriating that the red-headed bastard had managed to invade his mind, and it was even more maddening that he didn’t know _shit_ about the man.

He rubbed furiously at his eyes and got up from the dusty floor. Akashi had something up his sleeve and Aomine would find out what that thing was.

… He’d also beat that red-headed idiot into a bloody mess to show everyone that he still was the strongest one around.

“Let’s see …“ He drawled to himself and stepped outside. “… If it isn’t time to pay Akashi a _visit_.” The wind whipped around him and the glare of the sun was blinding. Below him Bandon stretched out its massive body of ruined buildings and crooked streets; it looked like a city in a post-apocalyptic movie and Aomine was more than happy to call this place his home.

*

“What the hell are you gonna do to me?” Kagami bit out, refusing to show any weakness – it was already bad enough that he was naked under the thin cover. The boy – man – boy – whatever, turned his creepy dead eyes on him and the red-head found himself frozen on the spot, like an invisible force pinned him to the bed and made it impossible to move. It didn’t help his nerves that the guy was getting hard from _something._ It was unsettling and Kagami hoped he wouldn’t get shot again and fucked while he was unconscious.

“I will train you.” The blue-haired boy’s voice was void of emotions and he said it in a way which would’ve made Kagami’s hackles rise had he been an animal. “Akashi-san gave me permission to use whatever means necessary to get you to –“ He interrupted himself and tilted his head slightly to the side – something the red-head found uncanny. “…No, it would be best if I didn’t tell you too much. Kagami Taiga, your sole purpose in life just now is to obey me. If you’re good you’ll be rewarded accordingly, and should you disobey you’ll be punished severely.”

Kagami wanted to laugh – the guy was _tiny_ and looked as if he’d crumble if a mouse sneezed on him too hard – but the whip looked painful and his self-preservation told him to swallow that laugh until he was out in the open again. _Although_ … He’d seen a few movies where guys would grab the end of the whip and twist it around their arm and yank.

He wondered if he could do it; he didn’t have a long-sleeved shirt and it’d probably hurt like a bitch.

“I would like for you to get off the bed and sit like a dog on the floor. Also, please remove the sheet.”

Kagami blanched and gripped the fabric tighter.    

“Nuh-uh, fuck you and your weird little fetish.” He said flatly. The other man blinked before an eerie smile split his face. His eyes glinted and the red-head swore the room dropped a few degrees.

“Oh, please _do_ resist, Kagami-kun; I would _very_ much like to hurt you.”

*

Kise groaned in pain as Midorima checked his wounds; two bullets had lodged themselves in his right leg and a third bulled had nicked his ear. Murasakibara had been shot, but the first bullet had gone straight through his shoulder while the second had buried itself near his collarbone. Luckily, it wasn’t something the green-haired _good doctor_ couldn’t fix, and Murasakibara would live to eat candy another day.

Akashi swore. “Fuck Momoi. If she pulls shit like this again I’ll have no choice but to start a gang-war.”

“Is that really wise?” Midorima questioned while Kise wailed about pain and stupid pink-haired girls with guns. “Ever since we lost – we lost – “ His voice cracked and it was such a rare display of emotions from the man that Kise fell silent and Akashi’s eyes softened.

“I still believe Takao and his gang were pressured into joining Momoi.” The leader said. “She must’ve black-mailed him or done something that forced him to leave us against his will. I will not label him nor his members traitors until I know the _truth_.”

Midorima pushed up his glasses and gave a minuscule nod. “Thank you,” was whispered and he went back to tending to the blonde’s wounds.

Akashi hummed and, now, when the immediate danger was over, contemplated calling back home to hear if Tetsuya had made any progress in the short amount of time he’d been gone.

*

“Get down on the floor, Kagami-kun.”

“Fuck you!”

“The floor, _now.”_

“Go fuck yourself!”

“Get down on your hands and knees and I won’t whip you.”

This was it, Kagami thought. If he just could grab the long end then he’d get the upper hand. It was simple, and all he had to do was to endure the first sting. He steeled himself and bit out another insult.

“Go fuck that pathetic leader of your–“ The whip stung his left arm like a motherfucker and Kagami almost bit off his tongue in the process of trying not to scream. When the white-hot pain finally faded another lash bit into his skin and the mind-numbing pain blossomed up again. He choked out a pain filled groan and tried to get away.

_S –shit, he hadn’t been prepared!_

The whip descended again and again and again. On the sixth lash Kagami cried out and scrambled off the bed and kneeled on the floor, just like the man had asked him to do. Agony wracked his biceps and his forearms had suffered when he’d tried to protect his head. Humiliation burned in his face and he was silently seething. Sweat pearled on his forehead and his skin felt overly sensitive and hot.

Kuroko had to adjust his pants again when the taller man at last dove to the floor. His breathing was controlled, if harsh, and tremors shook the lanky frame. He gave the red-head another whipping, this time aimed perfectly at his back, for good measure and watched the man writhe in torment. A lovely scream tore free from his throat and Kuroko walked closer.

“Kagami-kun, please refrain from insulting Akashi-san. You have only yourself to blame for the agony you are in now.” 

“Tch … G–go fu–“

“ _Kagami-kun.”_ Kuroko’s voice was like cold steel, yet sickly innocent at the same time. “You forgot to remove the sheet.”

The man clenched his fist in the white fabric and, after a moment’s hesitation, slowly pulled it away. His hands, shaking slightly, covered his crotch.

Kuroko clicked his tongue.

“That will not do.” He raised the whip again, but the man removed the hands with a flinch.

“You’re learning…” The blue-haired man said, amusement filling his tone.

Kagami lifted his head and glared at him through his bangs, eyes full of defiance, hatred and a rage that promised a slow and prolonged death.

Kuroko’s smile was dark when he met those eyes.

He walked until he was standing directly in front of the kneeling man; he let a hand wound itself into the red tresses and, just like in that empty apartment, caressed the head in a soothing motion.

“… Good boy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter^^


	5. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko isn't pleased with Kagami's behaviour.

Kagami gave the old chain another half-hearted tug. The little creep – whatever his name was – had abruptly left some time ago without telling him why and only with a warning to stay in the same position until he came back. Hopefully to get food, but Kagami didn’t get his hopes up too high.

He had crawled back up on the bed, angry, humiliated and ashamed, and wrapped the sheet around him once the guy had stepped out of the spacious room. He felt vulnerable enough kneeling naked on the floor and he didn’t want to _stay_ naked in case someone else entered the room.

The red-head gave the whip a dark look; it lay just out of his reach, mocking him and reminding him of his new life. He hadn’t given up just yet, but as long as he was chained he’d go along with whatever the dead-eyed brat wanted. It killed him a little bit inside to be forced to submit and he could still feel the ghost of fingers in his hair, gently scratching and scraping with blunt fingernails.

He snorted and shook his head to rid the feeling.

“ _Good boy_ , my ass!” He growled. It infuriated him beyond belief that he’d let a little shit like that capture him single-handedly.

With nothing else to do he tugged at the chain again. It was futile and his ankle had started to bleed; nothing that would require medical attention, but he’d been wounded enough times to know when you should stop. If he was unlucky he’d get a nasty infection that would keep him off his feet for days.

A bitter laugh escaped him.

He probably wouldn’t have to worry about getting sick or wounded anymore, not if he was to become some guy’s pet. He would probably get the right medical care and that’d be it.

Kagami stretched out on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

What kind of guy was this Akashi? He hadn’t lied when he said he hadn’t heard the name before. There were so many gangs in Bandon that keeping track of them all was next to impossible. Kagami had only cared about the gangs whose territories he’d trespassed when he was scavenging for food. Otherwise he tried to stay out of conflict and just keep living his life.

Escaping was still high up on his list of priorities, but _maybe_ he should lay low until a better opportunity arose. Naked, trapped, and in an unknown place was bad, and trying to kill the guy who had the key was probably a stupid idea.

Unless …

Kagami sat up again and eyed the door.

All he needed was for the guy to slip up and make a mistake; simple as that. He’d get the key, unlock the chain, tie a piece of the sheet around his hips and escape through a window. He wouldn’t have to kill anyone and he wouldn’t have to worry about some gang being out for his blood in revenge.

“Then I’ll lay low for a couple of months and hope they’ll forget about me.” It sounded plausible, and maybe his captors would forget about him in time. The red-head had no idea why someone would want to capture him; there was nothing special about him! He was tall and fairly muscular, but other than that he had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Well, the clothes he _used_ to have.

*

Kuroko, fresh out of the shower, rummaged through Akashi’s cupboard and pulled out a can of cat food in triumph. It was the luxurious kind, with real pieces of fish or meat in rich, nutritious, and flavorful sauce. 

Mitten’s probably wasn’t even pregnant; just fat from all the cat food Akashi gave her.

Kuroko had first headed for the large kitchen, located on the second floor of the three-story warehouse, to bring back some food he could use as treats. He had planned to give Kagami a few simple commands, and if the red-head went through with them then he’d be rewarded. Hopefully this would lead to Kagami being more willing to do what Akashi or Kuroko ordered. He’d also entertained the idea of using a twisted version of the _Pavlov’s dog_ -experiment on the untamed man, but that would probably come at a later stage.

First he had planned to use food fit for humans, but a near-death experience with the large cat – she should really wear a bell when she’s out wandering the halls, Kuroko had almost run her over when rounding a corner – had given him an idea.

He grabbed two bowls and a bottle of water and headed back while adjusting his slowly hardening cock through his pants.

*

Kagami’s ears picked up the sound of someone approaching and he scrambled off the bed and down on the floor. The sheet had been reluctantly left on the bed and he hoped the guy wouldn’t figure out that he hadn’t stayed in the same position during the time he’d been gone.

Was there even a way to check? He glanced at the bed. The guy didn’t have photographic memory, did he?

The door creaked open and the short man stepped inside. He had a small smile that looked nothing short of creepy and Kagami thought that _little creep_ was a perfect nickname for the guy until he learned his real name.

“Kagami-kun, I’ve brought back –” The man fell silent and looked between the bed and the red-head, a small frown replaced the smile.

Kagami felt his heart rate speed up and sweat formed on his forehead. Did he know? Just from glancing? What was he, a super human?

_Don’t check the bed, don’t check the bed, don’t..!_

The man moved past him and the red-head turned his head to see what was going on. The blue-haired man had his hands planted on the bed and was moving them under the blanket.

Trapped heat would linger. Kagami cursed and swallowed his dry throat.

“Kagami-kun, you’ve disobeyed me.” The voice sounded genuinely disappointed. Kagami looked up and tried to meet the other man’s eyes, but the man was looking at something behind him. “I should not expect too much from you this early in our training, but I must admit that this still surprised me. It was such a simple command…” He got a vacant look in his eyes and the red-head felt a chill crawl down his spine.  The shorter man walked to where the whip lay and Kagami’s breath caught in his throat.

This wasn’t good.

This wasn’t good _at all_. He’d had to act now; there was no other choice.

“W-wait!” He needed to lure the man closer.

*

Akashi had wanted to suffocate Ryouta many times before, but this time he was seriously considering doing it. Atsushi was out cold from the substance Shintarou had given him, but the blonde had refused to take any sort of pain-killers.

“ _Noo, I’ll be at the mercy of Midorimacchi! Who knows what he’ll do with my defenseless body!”_

The trip back had been fairly difficult what with several injured members. Akashi had an idea of why Momoi had showed up and attacked them, but he wanted to talk with Tetsuya before he spoke with anyone else.

There was a blanked of uneasiness that had covered Bandon some time ago; a restlessness among the gangs and no one seemed to know the cause of this new state of mind. Momoi attacking might just be the start of something bigger, but the red-headed leader couldn’t understand what her motives were. He thought he kept tabs on most of the events that happened in Bandon, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was somehow being kept in the dark. The loss of Takao’s gang – only fifty members, but their territory was big – had been unexpected and Akashi had ordered everyone to stay away from the streets that weren’t controlled by the Akashi-group.

He _needed_ to take back territories, he _needed_ to take down Momoi and tear her little bitches into bloody pieces and he _needed_ to reclaim his status of the most bloodthirsty man in Bandon. Letting his members suffer because he no longer was feared had been a grave mistake he needed to fix.

Akashi could only hope that Tetsuya was doing a good job in training the wild tiger; he couldn’t wait until Kagami and Aomine prowled the streets in hope of finding someone to rip to shreds.

*

Kuroko thought – while clutching his possibly broken and heavily bleeding nose – that it had been _very fucking stupid_ to get so close to the kneeling man who so obviously wished death upon him. He wasn’t _usually_ this careless, but maybe – just _maybe_ – he’d gotten a tiny bit too excited to think about the danger of lowering the whip, and his guard, that he’d simply failed to notice the gleam in the tiger’s red eyes. A fraction of a second later he had found himself on the floor, head-butted right in the face.

Kuroko, still dazed, felt rough hands move all over his body and then the whip was torn from his hand. It landed with a soft clatter somewhere behind them.

“Keys , keys …Where _the hell_ are the keys?” There was a frantic edge to the voice and the blue-haired male couldn’t help smiling behind his hands.

“Like I would keep them on me –” Kuroko should’ve seen it coming – it was the next logical step – but Kagami straddling him and the hands encircling his thin neck still made him tense up. He didn’t have that many options to choose from; die now or, well, _not_ die now.

Pressure was added and the shorter man, gasping for air and weakly clawing with blunt fingernails, thought a bit absent-mindedly that breath-play wasn’t high up on his list of favorite things to do.

 “I–if you kill m–me…” He began and Kagami, to Kuroko’s relief, loosened his grip just enough to let the other man speak a bit easier. “What do you think will happen if you kill me here? I don’t have the key on me and you’ll have no way of escaping.”

“I’ll figure it out.” The man bit out. “I’ll kill everyone that enters this room until I get a body with the key!”  Kuroko let out a nasal chuckle and he could feel blood bubble from his nose.

“Akashi-san will pull out your nails one by one before gouging your eyes out with a rusty spoon. They’ll find my body next to you and you will not be spared. Akashi-san might want you, but I am more important. _Remember that_. Let me go now and I will not punish you so severely. I might even feed you tonight.”

“Shut the fuck up! I didn’t ask for this so you sure as hell can’t blame me for acting this way! If you don’t tell me I’ll snap your neck like a fucking twig!” To emphases the tiger once again cut off the air for his captor.  

“G–go ahead, then! It’s not like _I_ have anything to lose … You, o–on the other hand…“ Kuroko let the threat hang in the air. Hesitation flickered in the taller man’s eyes and the blue-haired male didn’t waste any time. He grabbed hold of the red-head’s sensitive testicles and dug a sharp thumbnail into the soft skin behind the balls. Kagami recoiled with a yelp and tried to scramble away, but Kuroko only tightened his grip and forced the nail in deeper, all the while keeping the man from getting away.

“Ow, fuck! Shit! L–let go! Fuck, _fuck!_ ”

“You’ve been bad, Kagami-kun.” He withdrew the nail slowly, but kept a painfully tight grip on the sack. “I’m very disappointed.”

Kagami breathed harshly through his nose and tried to focus on anything other than the pain between his legs.

“I – I’m sorry, I didn’t mea –“

“Didn’t mean to strangle me?” Kuroko knew he was losing himself to his desire to hurt, but the feeling of having power over a man twice his size was exhilarating. It made his cock strain against the fabric of his pants and weep with pre-cum. “You _didn’t mean to?_  

Kagami barely registered the wicked look of pure craziness before two dry fingers plunged inside him.  It burned like nothing he’d ever felt before and he screamed and growled and tried to get off the body he was straddling. He could hear laughter and the sound chilled him to the bone.

“I think a visit from the _good doctor_ is in order.”

*

Aomine dragged an old chair over to a cracked window. From here he could see the warehouse that belonged to the Akashi and his group. Hopefully, by staking out the place for a few nights, he’d learn some more about the red-head Akashi had been so hell-bent on capturing. If no one showed up for the first couple of days, then he’d probably have to infiltrate the building.

His top priority was to find Red, his second … Screwing Red on the spot.

Aomine eyed his erection. He _would_ enjoy it more if he didn’t jack off for a few days ...

“That settles it!” He grabbed a bottle of some half-decent beer and leaned back in the chair.

*

The man had left once again and Kagami assumed it was to get this doctor-person. This time the little creep hadn’t said anything about staying put, so the red-head went back to the bed and wrapped the sheet around himself again.  

The feeling of the nail lingered and his asshole still throbbed uncomfortably.

“ _Shit_ , I’ll fucking break his neck next time I see him! And I’ll carve a fucking key out of his bones if I have to!” He had felt humiliated before, but that was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He remembered the last time he’d had something shoved up his ass; once, a couple of years ago when he’d been sixteen, he’d let a guy press a pink k3x-ball up his ass for a couple of thousand yen. It had been trippy as hell, but he’d been able to eat for another week. That k3x-ball had been the last time he took any form of drugs. It had been awesome, but left him _way_ to vulnerable.

He heard footsteps and soon the door opened for the third time that day. The little blue-haired bastard, cleaned up from blood and wearing new and clean clothes, entered first, behind him followed that green-haired man that had been there when he first had woken up.

“– just gotten back. We lost two men to Momoi’s attack, but Murasakbara and Kise – along with the other injured – will recover without problem.”

They stopped just out of reach and the green-haired man looked him up and down, an unreadable emotion on his face. It made Kagami nervous and he shifted slightly.

“Are you absolutely certain this is what you want me to do to him?”

“Yes, Midorima-kun, I’ve gone over it several times and I believe it will have the most impact on his training.” The creep locked eyes with Kagami and continued in his monotone voice:

“It will show him what disobeying me will result in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :3

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't really start new stories, but I started writing and couldn't stop!  
> Anyway, here was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it :3 
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr with the same username (evership) if anyone is interested! Take care^^


End file.
